Echo
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: It's the anniversary of her death and Stiles goes to her grave alone, but he's not alone for long.


**A/N: **This is something I want to happen in season 3. With or without the hints of Sterek. I don't care.  
I just have a lot of Stiles feels and this was written up in like... 15-20 minutes and wasn't edited.

* * *

_Cause my echo, echo_  
_ Is the only voice coming back_  
_ My shadow, shadow_  
_ Is the only friend that I have_

Stiles didn't want to bother them, it wasn't that big of a deal anyway, nothing compared to the problems they were facing. The rival pack was basically declaring war and they had to plan. A full moon was approaching and they had no idea what would happen.

So Stiles came up with some lame excuse and left the pack meeting early. Danny had stopped him at the door and asked if he was okay, but he'd brushed it off.

Danny was… well, he was Danny. When Scott had started hanging around with Isaac Danny had been the one to just talk to Stiles, and then Danny put two and two together and learned the secret of the wolves. Derek had been hesitant to welcome him in the pack but the majority won out and soon there was another human addition. With Danny there Stiles didn't feel quite so out of place. Danny wasn't useless but he wasn't skilled with a crossbow like Allison and he wasn't a genius like Lydia. Stiles liked to think he bonded with Danny.

But even though he considered Danny his friend he didn't tell him. It wasn't that he didn't want them to know, he just knew they didn't need to know. They had more important things to concentrate on.

So Stiles left the pack meeting and got in his jeep. He drove to the local florist who gave him a sad smile and handed him the bouquet before he even had to say anything. Then he got back in his jeep and drove to the cemetery.

He couldn't get out right away. He stared at the flowers in the passenger seat -orchids, his mom's favorite- and took a deep breath. He could do this.

He moved through the graves and found himself wondering where Derek's family was buried, if Derek came to visit them. Maybe Derek brought flowers and talked to his mom about his new pack.

The thought made Stiles smile softly.

He paused in front of the grave and lowered to his knees, setting the flowers in front of it.

"Hi mom. It's been another year already." His voice shook and he had to blink back tears. "It's been a really eventful year. I wish you could've seen all the things I've seen. Did you know werewolves exist? Yeah. I couldn't believe it either. Scott's one of them now. He's amazing at lacrosse and he even has a girlfriend… well they're broken up right now, but it won't last forever. Her name is Allison. She's beautiful. You would've been proud of him."

His breath hitched and he wiped at the tears spilling from his eyes. "Dad is doing good. He got fired for a bit, it was my fault. I kidnapped someone, but it was to protect him and everyone around him. You remember Jackson? Yeah, he got bit by a werewolf and turned into a giant lizard with venomous claws." He choked out a laugh and sniffed back a few more tears. "He's better now. He sort of died for a bit and came back to life as a werewolf. Lydia saved him.

"You remember Lydia, right? The girl I've been in love with since the third grade. She's still smart and beautiful. I think it's past time for me to give up on that crush don't you think? I mean she did save his life with the power of her love, pretty hard to compete against that. Besides, there's someone else who may just be worth my time. He's lost people too and he has trust issues, but I feel like I can help him. Plus he's really gorgeous, like he looks like he walked out of a magazine and it just isn't fair."

He chuckled and took another deep breath and reached out, tracing the etchings on the grave. "I miss you." His voice cracked and the tears streamed from his eyes. "I miss you so much. It's hard. I feel so alone. Scott tries to be there for me but he's got the werewolf business to deal with and Allison and he has his own life. I have the pack but… they're busy right now. Busy fighting a war I have no part in."

Stiles blinked past the tears and took a deep, shaky breath. He felt the hand on his shoulder before he heard the crunch of footsteps.

"Hey Mrs. Stilinski," Scott said, crouching next to Stiles. "Sorry I'm late. Stiles hasn't been telling you lies I hope." Scott grinned at his friend and bumped his shoulder. "Did you really think I'd forget?"

Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked behind Scott at the rest of the pack. Allison moved to his other side and wrapped her arm around him, leaning against him. He could feel the others around him.

"I was only telling her what a loser you are," Stiles said, laughing through the tears. Scott shoved him and grinned back.

They spent the rest of the nice sharing stories. Stiles didn't say anything else, he didn't have anything to say. He just sat and let the warmth of his pack wrap around him, they took turns sitting next to him and supporting him. Derek was the last one to sit next to him and Stiles was surprised when he was pulled into his lap. He smiled and leaned against the hard chest and listened as Lydia told his mom about how he won the championship game for lacrosse.

He had a pack and he knew they'd always be there for him.


End file.
